2 Boys 1 Horse
by Konata101
Summary: Modern AU. Eren and Armin, best friends and lovers, are in a hardcore Dom/sub relationship. Eren holds total control over Armin's life... and his anus. But when Jean barges in on one of their little hey-hey-fun sessions, that's when the shit *really* hits the fan. Eren/Armin, Eren/Jean/Armin, BDSM, watersports, scat, vomit kink, and ear-fucking.


**My first Attack on Titan fic! :o I know I know can you habeeb it**

**This was a RP with Klei and one of my other friends, Francis ;7; We had a blast writing this and I sure do hope you have a blast reading it. **

**WARNINGS: Eren/Armin, dubcon-ish Eren/Jean/Armin, heavy BDSM, watersports, scat/pooping, vomiting, ear-fucking, and character death.**

* * *

><p>Armin didn't like potpourri-scented candles scattered around the room. They were a fire hazard. He didn't like rose-flavored bathwater either. The smell made him nauseous. He didn't like all the fluffy romantic crap whenever he wanted to get off.<p>

All that little slut needed was his his face pushed against the cold tiled floor and his master's dick buried in one of his holes.

"Open up," Eren – his _daddy_, his _master_ – crooned huskily, thrusting his cockhead into Armin's rosy lips. "You remember your training, right?"

Armin didn't say a word— and Eren didn't expect him to. All he needed was to see his slave follow through with every one his commands. With a deep breath, Armin began to suckle the head, lavishing it with kisses and licks. Gentle, _teasing._

He had his own ways of controlling master.

"Ooh, yeah, there's a good slut..." Eren gripped Armin's mop of hair, yanking it hard. God, it was so, so taunting to lose himself in pleasure, but since he was the master in this nightly relationship, he had to stay in charge. Or act like he was, at the least. "Mm- H-Harder, now." He thrusted his hips backwards, then shoved forwards, nearly choking his slave.

All of Eren – all 7 inches of him – was _nothing _for Armin. Not at this point, not when they've been doing it nearly every night for a year. Still, he couldn't help but let a luscious, choked moan around Eren's manhood, unable to stop himself from palming at his own erection through his leather thong.

Eren saw that.

He didn't tell Armin he could do that.

One hand rested on top of Armin's head, whilst his other reached behind himself. He felt around for a wooden paddle he'd left on the bed earlier, like the kind they banned at anime conventions.

Eren grabbed hold of the paddle's handle, leaned forward _just _enough, and swooped his arm around- giving Armin a nice, hard _**WHAP! **_across his juicy ass.

Ooh— But as soon as he did that, Armin flinched, his throat clenching up around his master's dick. "F-Fuck–!" Eren snarled like a beast, his gaze boring deep into Armin's hazy azures. "G- Get your hand off your cock._ Now, _bitch."

Armin let out a whine – whether it was forced or genuine, Eren wouldn't know, he really loved the sound of it either way – and let his hand fall to the floor, and his wiener left unsatisfied… for now.

As soon as he felt his climax coming on, Eren pulled himself out of Armin's throat, his boyish frame spasming as he splurted baby gravy all over his slave's cheeks. A little bit of cum dribbled from Armin's lips, and there was a wad stuck in his eye, too~ "Mm, you're pretty as a picture, y'know that?" He pinched Armin's cheek. "Get on yer back."

He eagerly did as ordered, excited to see what his master had waiting for him.

Ooh, Eren had something _nice _planned, alright.

He lifted his foot, clad in a high-heeled boot – what? Him and Armin _loved _dress-up – and slammed it down upon his slave's pulsating manhood.

Armin fucking _screeched, _but even still, any stimulation felt so, so good to his poor, neglected cock… even if it was getting stepped on.

"Y'fuckin' slut," Eren growled, pushing his heel just a touch harder. Any more, and he could probably snap Armin's dick clean in half. "Hey. Y'thirsty?"

Armin couldn't even muster an answer to that– Before he could say or do much of anything, he felt a hot stream of piss splash into his face. Reflexively, he opened his mouth, drinking up the hot, salty liquid. Hey, it kind of tasted like soup?

But god dammit, he'd really, _really _appreciate it ifEren said he could take his thong off right about now…

"JAEGER!"

_Someone _kicked the door open. And that someone was fuckin' Jean.

"I swear to God, if you don't pay me back, I'm going to– WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" The sight before him is like nothing he's ever seen before. Nor anything he wants to see again. No, really— Eren _pissing _in Armin's _mouth_. And neither of 'em had the decency to lock their fucking door?!

At the sight of fuckin' Jean, Eren felt his breath hitch. He was completely at a loss as what to do about… this. Armin wasn't helping things, either– He was clinging to Eren's leg, like he wanted to crawl up in Eren's womb and live in there for the rest of his life.

Well.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, pretending like this situation was totally _not _awkward no-siree-bob. "Oi, _Kristine._" He grabbed Armin by the wrist. "The fuck you doin' here?"

"Look, Jaeger," Jean huffed, ignoring the pee-stained Armin— and the cum-stained floor— Jesusfuckingchrist, at least the ceiling looked remotely clean. "I just want my fucking money. I lent it to you six fucking months ago, and– GOD!" He could feel a tsunami of puke just itching to crawl up his throat. "I-If you think this is going to make me go away and let it be, think again!"

Eren sat himself down upon the bed, and beckoned for Armin to come to him. "Nah. Hey. Can't I repay you some _other _way, y'horsefucker?"

"...Jaeger, I'm going to say this _very _slowly, because I don't know how else I'm going to get it through your thick skull." He took a deep breath, and _screamed. _"I. AM. NOT. GA–"

Armin's butthole twitched.

" ...Aaaaaapparently I'm gay now."

"P-Please, no," Armin huffed, clinging to Eren's shoulder. He didn't want to use his safeword yet, not for something like this, but still... It was fuckin'_ Jean._

Eren squeezed Armin's shoulder, digging his fingernails into his tender flesh. "Shh, babe. Go on and give him a good time, won't ya?" He lapped at the blonde boy's ear. "...master's gonna stop it if he doesn't like it."

Jean opened his mouth to say something, then closed it for a good moment, then finally opened it again. "You two, uh… You have some really fucked up fetishes, don't you?" He still can't understand _why _he's finding all this shit attractive all of a sudden, but there's something in his brain that refuses to let him question that stuff. _It's like I'm in a really bad porn fanfiction._

On his hands and knees, Armin crawled over to him. He cleared his throat. "Do what you wish, as long as my master allows it." Jesus tapdancing Christ, he prayed Jean was the type of guy who, uh, jumps the gun_— _

"Lemme know if you need anythin'," Eren purred, licking his teeth. "Mm, nah, how 'bout y'make my slave get it for you. He knows where everything is, now ain't that right, boy?" He gripped Armin's hair. "Riiight~?"

"U-Uh, I guess a handjob would be nice?" Jean stuttered out, still having no idea what the heck to make of this situation. It's best to start small, right? Yeah, right. Armin didn't look like the kind of guy who'd get an STD and keep fucking around, but Eren… fuckin' _Eren…_

Wordlessly, Armin grasped Jeans dick, bringing it to life with his gentle fingers.

While he did that, Eren snuck up behind Armin. "Hey, slut." Armin didn't even turn around, he was so preoccupied with Jean's dong. Eren looped his index finger around the thong's crotch, exposing Armin's puckered anus-hole. "Gotta keep y'on yer toes." He shoved a lubricated woodblock inside him. Barely any resistance.

Jean didn't even notice what Eren did, but _holy _shit, he couldn't believe how arousing it is to have Armin's little hand wrapped around his dick. "Fuck, I can't remember how many times I've masturbated to thoughts of Mikasa doing this…" _Cricket cricket._ "Did I say that out loud?"

Eren narrowed his eyes and stared at Jean. You'd think Eren just heard someone let slip they fap to his sister-figure— Oh, right. That's _exactly _what fuckin' Jean said. "Yeah, you did," he snorted, climbing up on the mattress next to Jean.

He shoved his dick in Jean's ear hole.

"OH GOD WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Jean screeched, blood spilling out of his ear. _**(A/N: It's physically impossible for Eren to "fuck" Jean's ear unless he has a dick, like, the size of a worm. But who gives a shit about science right now.) **_"THAT'S MY FUCKING EARDRUM, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Armin kept stroking Jean's cock. Mm, he could feel his own stiffy twitching even more, as he watched Eren fuck Jean's earhole… He shifted himself, resting his chest on Jean's lap, whilst he licked at Eren's cock as it thrusted in and out of Jean's ear.

"You're such a good boy," Eren cooed, petting Armin's head like he was a puppy. He thrust his hips backwards, pulling his cock nearly all the way out, only to shove it right back in again. "Don't say that about Mikasa, ever _fucking_ again."

"OKAY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, JUST GET IT OUuuuuuu…" Since his brain was getting repeatedly crushed with a dick, which tends to cause brain damage in most documented cases, that was the last coherent sentence he ever said. "–kaaaaaaaa…"

Eren finally pulled out. He only wanted to punish Jean, not… kill him. Or even worse, make him stupider than he already is. "Nnh. There. That musta hurt." He pushed on Armin's head, forcing him to get back to sucking Jean's cock. "Make him cum."

Armin took Jean into his hot, moist mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head as quickly as he can. _I-I'm never gonna get to cum at this rate… _

Eren grabbed the wooden block in Armin's boy-pussy and gave it a hard thrust, pushing it into his tender prostate. "...how's that, bitch?" he grunted, slapping Armin's bottom. He had to admit Jean's drooling babbling was a bit of— nah, a _huge_ boner kill, but Armin's muffled groans sort-of made up for that.

It's a miracle Jean isn't dead by now, really. "Faaaaaaah~! Iggah… I gonna… I gonna faaaaaaaaaaaaahwk you oop- up, asshole..." He collapsed on the mattress, a flood of drool gushing out his mouth. "Fuckah… Fuck alla yuz… Igunnah fuck alla yuz!"

He passed out.

Eren grinned madly, poking Jean with his wood paddle to see if he was still conscious. "Heh, well, that takes care of that." He held his arms out for Armin. "C'mere, slut." Armin did as told. Eren slipped his hot slippery tongue into Armin's mouth, frenching him so hard, the taste of his cum, his piss, and Jean's cum overpowering each and every one of his senses. He even started to cry a little.

The brunette boy wrapped his coarse fingers around Armin's neck and _squeezed_, trying to asphyxiate him. Armin immediately began to choke and gag, his kissing so sloppy, and he tried to fuck himself on the wood lodged up his butt. _Anything _to make himself cum.

Eren didn't even _try _to loosen up his grip. He wanted Armin to know that his master holds full control of his life. "Go on. Cum for me, cum for your daddy."

The slave vigorously humped the wood block in his ass, feeling the splinters cutting into him, but still… "Aahh! I-I can't!" Eren moved his hand from Armin's throat and gripped his shoulders hard, pinning the young man to the bed. "Do it. _Do it._"

Armin's whole body spasmed, like he was having a seizure, as he completely soiled the thong with his seed.

Eren inhaled harshly, drinking in the scent of Armin's semen. God, he wanted to eat him up… "Tch. You got no self-control, don't ya?" He grasped his slave's chin, and frenched him again, slurping up whatever traces of sex juices were left in his mouth. "Y'wanna get _real _fucked up?" He yanked out the wood block, tossing it out the floor.

"Y-Yes, please master, please!" Armin soon realized something—

He hadn't been cleaned out today.

Eren began to stroke Jean's cock. It somehow manages to stiffen up, even though Jean's out-cold. "Erhm." He cleared his throat, and put on his best impression of his sister-figure's voice. "Aah, J-Jean, you're so big~!"

"H-Hey, Eren?" Armin stuttered out, "I'm not so sure if you want to fuck me yet. I'm not clean inside…"

Eren smirked, moving his hand from Jean's dong. "Yeah, I know," he purred, grabbing Armin by the waist and pulling him closer. He started to pinch Armin's squishy belly, to get his _juices _going.

"Ere- M-Master, please no–!"

"Does it hurt? Feelin' all that shit backed up in your colon?"

Eren squeezed harder, grinning as he felt Armin's bowels gurgling. "Mm, I'm surprised you can even _get _constipated since yer so fuckin' lose. You'd think it'd just fall out, y'know?"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Armin panted out, groaning miserably as he felt his poop baby trying to come out. "Y-You're the one who kept making me eat all that cheese!"

Suddenly, Jean woke up. "Wh-whaaaaa?" He's still badly brain-damaged, but is, somehow, capable of sitting up. That's about all he can do. "Whazza goin' on?"

"I'll tell y'what's goin' on," Eren scoffed, grabbing Armin and pushing his ass down on Jean's erect shaft. "Here y'go, slut. This douche'll clear ya out."

"Wait, whazah…" Jean could feel his dick pressing against something squishy, but he had no idea what it was. "Izzit… Iz ziss Mikazza's pussy?"

Eren shook his head. "Nah, it's even _better_."

He punched Armin in the gut. The blonde threw his head back and squealed like a piglet, his stomach dumping every ounce of waste backed up in his colon onto Jean's dick. It was a _lot. _"OH MY GOD!" Weakly, he hid his face with one of his scrawny arms, having never felt so degraded (and horny) in his life.

Jean could literally not give less of a shit about the shit. "O-Ohhh..." His eyes began to water. "I WANN'D TAH FAK MIKAZZA'S PUSSY!"

Eren dipped his fingers in the mess of shit all over Jean's chest, coating them nice and thickly with Armin's thick, gooey feces, before stuffing them in Jean's mouth. "How can you say you love her if you can't even eat her poop?"

"P-Please, master, I need a shower," Armin moaned, grabbing hold of Eren's wrist.

Eren wrapped his legs around Armin's waist. "Nah." He took handfuls of Armin's _waste_ and began to rub it on both of their bodies, like it was really stinky suntan lotion. "Nn, fuuuuuck… you smell so sexy…"

Gently, he pulled Armin off Jean's dick, before ordering him to sit right smack dab on Jean's face. "Hey, _Kirstein,_" he snorted, "Lick Mikasa's cunt for her, will ya?" He pinched Armin's button nose. "See? We're gettin y'cleaned out."

_**PPFFFFTBHHHT**_**.**

Just then, Armin cut a _really _loud fart right in Jean's mouth.

Jean gagged and reflexively vomited off to the side. Even if his vocal chords weren't working right, his taste buds still got it. "Oh Gaaaahghable… I juzz wan'ed tah geh paib bahk…"

With a hard shove, Eren threw Armin down on the mattress, away from the slew of bodily fluids. "Ass up, fuckboy." Armin did as told— Always, whatever his master says, he'll do.

He grabbed hold of Armin's hips and began to fuck him hard with his titanic weiner, using the dabs of shit stuck in Armin's anus as a shitty lubricant. "Ooh, fuck… yer as tight as ever…"

"_A-Aaah_–_!_" Armin gripped the sheets beneath him, arching himself backwards into Eren's fuckpower.

"Mmh, g'dammit- Shit!" Eren picked up the pace, slowly thrusting into Armin's inner chamber, quickly thrusting out of him, and then repeating his motions. "N-No matter how much I fuck you, y'still– Nhm, so, so good…."

"Oohhh GOOOOD~" Armin's juicy insides contracted around Eren's dick. "I'm gonna– A-AHHHHNN!" His own dong twitched, spraying cum everywhere.

A few more thrusts, and Eren climaxed into Armin. He let out a mere shaky sigh, he's gotten pretty good at controlling the noises he makes when he orgasms. "…love ya, slut."

Jean pretty much dies right then and there, because bits of brain and blood are still leaking out of his ear and mixing with the vomit and shit. His last thoughts are of Mikasa's pussy, which he will never get to fuck, because he's fuckin' Jean, and Mikasa's pussy belongs to Klei.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
